Dreamwalker
by Anisky
Summary: Determined to be a powerful witch, Sarah's been using some real-life magick. Now creatures have targetted Sarah, some who want to use her and some who want to make sure she can't be used. Jareth has problems of his own, can they possibly work out their
1. PrologueChapter 1

TITLE: Dreamwalker  
  
AUTHOR: Anisky  
  
RATING: PG for now  
  
SUMMARY: Sarah's been dabbling in some real-life magick, determined to be a powerful witch and as mystical and mysterious a figure as those goddesses and other mythical creatures in ancient mythology. The only problem is, now some other creatures have targetted Sarah, people who want to use her and people who want to make sure nobody can use her. Jareth has problems of his own, and only they can help each other... but can they get over their dislike of each other and work together, and maybe even... learn to like each other? ARCHIVING: Just ask me! HoneyB87@aol.com  
  
"Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?" Sarah was standing there, arms crossed, glaring at Jareth.  
  
Jareth sighed, then rolled his eyes. "Just do it."  
  
"No! You pervert!"  
  
"Sarah, believe me, this request is through no personal desire of my own."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Did he really expect her to believe that? "IF that's the case, then why won't you just tell me?"  
  
Jareth, who was leaning against the wall, stood up suddenly, circling Sarah. "You've been toying with some dangerous power, Sarah. I want to see exactly what effect it's had on you."  
  
"It wasn't dangerous! I knew completely what I was doing the whole time. What will taking off my *shirt* do anyway, you pervert? You're just looking for excuses."  
  
"Excuses for what? For me to look at your ridiculous bright purple-and-pink patterned lacey sports bra?"  
  
Sarah looked furious and crossed her arms. "What do you have, X-ray vision? That is so disgusting! And anyway, if you can see through my shirt anyway-- that is SO gross!-- why do you need me to take off my shirt?" Sarah turned away so that she WASN'T facing him. She was NOT about to give him a free show!  
  
"Sarah?" Sarah could practically *hear* the smirk in Jareth's voice. "Your bra strap is showing."  
  
Sarah looked down and saw it was true. She rolled her eyes and spun around to face Jareth again. "I hate you."  
  
Jareth waved a hand aside, dismissing that. "So? Now take off your shirt."  
  
Sarah stomped her foot like a little child, but unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. She blushed bright red when Jareth smothered a laugh at her bra.  
  
"Turn around," he said.  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow but turned around, trying to look bored as Jareth strode up behind her. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her lower back. She jumped. "You ARE a pervert!"  
  
"Sarah," Jareth sighed, "come here." He led her to a corner of the throne room, summoning a mirror. "Turn around and look at your lower back, to the left."  
  
Ok, even Sarah had to admit that now she was curious. She did as he asked, turning to survey what he was looking at. "What is that??" She asked. It looked like some sort of tattoo. A celtic knot, to be exact. "Hey... it's kinda cool." She paused, then turned to look at Jareth angrily. "Why is it there? Did YOU do that??"  
  
"No, I didn't." He looked impatient. "It's a result of your recent... accomplishments."  
  
"Cool." Sarah grinned. "What does it mean?"  
  
Jareth suddenly turned, strode over to his throne, and sat down. Sarah followed him quickly, leaning down to pick up her shirt, pulling it back on and buttoning it back up as she spoke. "Jareth? What does it mean?"  
  
"You're a dreamwalker." The answer was curt.  
  
"Meaning? I mean, besides the obvious." Sarah grinned at Jareth, leaning against the wall as he sat in his throne. Suddenly, she looked very comfortable-- more comfortable than Jareth, in fact, who was in his own  
  
throne room. Sarah liked it, for the first time she didn't feel like she was at the disadvantage.  
  
"Meaning that you are no longer... well, completely human."  
  
"Well, I knew *that*." Sarah rolled her eyes. "What else is new?"  
  
"You KNEW?" Jareth jumped up.  
  
"Of course I did. You *don't* enter other people's dreams and become practically invisible and toy with their subconscious and *not* realize that you're not completely human. Duh."  
  
"Do you think what you did to that poor boy is *funny*?"  
  
"He deserved it." Sarah shrugged and stood up, walking towards Jareth and stopping a few feet away. "Can I go now?"  
  
--------------  
  
Four Months Earlier...  
  
--------------  
  
Sarah Williams lounged back in a normal day at school. She as in her American History class, reading a book on Celtic Mythology as the rest of the class discussed the Gettysburg Address. She let out a sigh of relief as the class let up. 'Why do I have to take this stupid class anyway?' she wondered as she gathered up her books. Sarah much prefered those History classes about ancient worlds, those age-old cultures who believed in magic and gods and power...  
  
But American History? It was only, like, 200 years old! Well, 215 or something like that. There wasn't all that much actual *history* IN it!  
  
Next up was Study Hall. Sarah walked to the Library, huddling herself into a little corner of the library and burying herself in another book, this time on magic. She'd been Pagan for a while, but surprising, she'd only gotten into the magickal aspect of the religion a few months ago. She'd wanted to be grounded in the beliefs before she did anything with exploring how much validity this "witchcraft" element of her religion could have.  
  
She quickly scrapped all those books offering spells: Teen Witch, Love Spells, anything that gave you quick-and-easy spells. She knew they couldn't work. Sarah Williams had, however, discovered some good books describing how to set up spells. She'd set her first one for tonight, a simple protection spell on her house, a fairly normal "beginner" spell.  
  
If these sort of spells really worked, Sarah planned on being a very powerful witch. And then-- Sarah would always smile to think of it-- Jareth would learn of her great power, and she would be his equal. She couldn't wait to see the amazement in his eyes.  
  
If these spells worked.  
  
Sarah looked again through the section of the book, and started jotting down notes about the spell. After a moment she realized this book would not be enough, and got up, striding across the room to the computers. She needed information on what runes offered protection, what plants, herbs, stones... for her first spell to be a success, Sarah wanted all bases covered!  
  
Sarah sat down at a computer and pulled up Google, searching on protection spells.  
  
"Hey, Sarah!" Sarah turned, annoyed at being interrupted from her work. She smiled when she saw it was Emily, though, and waved. "Hey Emily. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. Getting homework done."  
  
"I'm doing some research."  
  
"Ah, OK. I'll leave you too that then. See you later!"  
  
"OK!" replied Sarah, turning back to the screen. She had a lot of research to do if she wanted to find out whether or not this spell hype was really true. 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Dreamwalker  
  
AUTHOR: Anisky  
  
RATING: PG for now  
  
SUMMARY: Sarah's been dabbling in some real-life magick, determined to be a powerful witch and as mystical and mysterious a figure as those goddesses and other mythical creatures in ancient mythology. The only problem is, now some other creatures have targetted Sarah, people who want to use her and people who want to make sure nobody can use her. Jareth has problems of his own, and only they can help each other... but can they get over their dislike of each other and work together, and maybe even... learn to like each other?  
  
ARCHIVING: Just ask me! HoneyB87@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sarah does not belong to me, Jareth does not belong to me, in fact anything you recognize does not belong to me. Also, this fic was not written for any sort of intent or purpose to lure anyone into performing magick or trying to convert anyone to Pagan religions. All of that is merely here because it's an interesting and fairly original plot, and for realistic spells. Thanks!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I do not endorse in any way the "handing out" of magical spells. Please do not try, in part or in full, the section of spell in this chapter. If you really want to try magick, email me at honeyB87@aol.com or at crazy_won@hotmail.com and I would be more than happy to explain to you how to create your own spells-for it's spells you've written that work the best. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Sarah turned a quarter turn, looking now towards from what she could figure was the western wall of her room, her arms stretched out above her head. "And finally the west, guardian of water, powers of love and adaptivity, I beseech you to this circle to watch over this spell of protection."  
  
That done, Sarah picked up the fruit knife she'd swiped from the kitchen while Karen wasn't watching and held it away from her. She turned clockwise three times. "Around me I draw a circle, for all of my magick to be performed inside of; may all that goes on inside of this Circle be a force of power and good. So mote it be." She set the knife on her vanity table, and Sarah sat on the floor.  
  
She took the ground cumin she'd also swiped from the kitchen and shook some into a wooden bowl. Geranium petals followed into the bowl, as did lime peals and ground garlic. Sarah poured water into the mixture and took a spoon, mixing it and standing.  
  
"Here is my potion, brewed for the protection of this house; may the Circle I have drawn with my athamé follow me and spread through the whole house in protection." Sarah checked the clock. It was 2 AM on the dot; everybody would be asleep.  
  
Sarah took a match and lit a stick of pine incense. She held that in one hand, and in the other her bowl of. potion. and proceeded outside. "With this incense I smote, may this house be protected." She dabbed her finger in the mixture and drew a protection rune on the side of the house.  
  
"I call now that all negative energy, everything that would wish me harm, will be unable to enter this house." Once again, Sarah stopped her clockwise lap of the house and drew a protection rune with her potion.  
  
When she was done this task, Sarah returned to her room, spilling her potion in the sink. She walked back to her room slowly, and dismantled the Circle and bid the Corners farewell before collapsing into bed. Sarah wasn't sure why she was so VERY tired. it was only a few moments before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Sarah sat in school that day, still reading her mythology book. Last night she'd definitely felt something, some power, but the problem was that with a protection spell, you could never really tell whether or not it's working. She'd have to try something else as well.  
  
The final bell rang, and Sarah collected her books, heading to the auditorium. Auditions for the school play were today, and Sarah intended to make a better part then chorus member this time. After all, she was a sophomore now, and therefore allowed to have a big part. Hopefully.  
  
She slipped into the auditorium and sat next to her friend Katie. "Hey Kate, know what play we're doing?"  
  
"I think it's Fame." Kate whispered back.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fame? How boring. We never do any good plays."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," agreed Kate. "For once it'd be nice to play something other than teenage school kids like us. First Grease, now Fame."  
  
"Exactly!" agreed Sarah. "I mean-"  
  
"Shh!" said a girl sitting in front of them. "Miss Alistyn is up there!" Sarah and Kate quickly stopped talking.  
  
"Hello everyone, it's nice to see so many young people interested in drama. This year we'll be doing the play Grease."  
  
Sarah groaned quietly, and a few people hissed "SHH!" at her.  
  
Miss Alistyn, who was oblivious, continued. "Now, if you are chosen for a chorus part you will have to come after school for 3 hours on Tuesday to rehearse and 2 hours on Friday, and sometimes 4 hours on Saturday once the opening night draws near. You'll be expected to be here every night the week before the play. If you get a speaking part, you will need to come in those dates plus others, which depend on whether or not you get the part. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Miss Alistyn continued, explaining how the auditioning would work. Finally Sarah went to sit with the Sophomores and waited through the Seniors and then the Juniors auditioning, and finally most of the Sophomores.  
  
"Sarah Williams," Tom, the casting director the school hired out each year, finally called, and Sarah walked up to the stage and took a script. "Page 42," said Miss Alistyn. "Read Doris's monologue." Sarah nodded and walked up to the stage, reading the part as she went.  
  
Sarah looked down at the script, and started reading the monologue, doing her best to make the character her own. Doris would come off as a bit dreamy, but then, that could be what the director wanted. Hopefully. 'I should have done a spell for me to do well at this audition,' Sarah through to herself. 'Too late now.'  
  
When Sarah finally finished, she was very nervous. Nobody was allowed to clap for auditions, but people were murmuring, which Sarah knew was either a very good thing or a very bad thing.  
  
"Thank you Sarah," Tom called. "You may step down. Now, Jessica Yallen."  
  
Sarah stepped down and nervously went back to her seat. "You were great, Sar!" whispered Katie.  
  
"Thanks," whispered back Sarah.  
  
The parts wouldn't be posted until later this week, so Sarah was free to go. She left, heading home, knowing that if she was late then Karen would flip.  
  
When Sarah got home, though, Karen and her father were sitting in the living room with serious looks on their face. Karen donned that 'we're concerned for you' face and Sarah started to worry exactly what was up this time.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"What's up?" Karen's voice was dangerously quiet. "THIS is up." Karen held up the knife Sarah had used for her ritual last night. "We found this in your room."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to bring it back downstairs. Is that all?"  
  
"NO, Sarah, that is NOT all. Why was this in your room?"  
  
Sarah blinked. Karen was yelling now, and Sarah was starting to realize what Karen's (false) conclusions had been. "It was just for a project I was doing." That was true enough.  
  
"A *project* huh? A likely story."  
  
'Ooookay, psycho Karen on the loose,' thought Sarah. "Okay, then, if you're so convinced that I'm doing something awful, what exactly do you think I'm doing?" She looked at her dad. "And why isn't he saying anything? He's the one who is actually my *parent* after all."  
  
Karen did her fake-insulted gasp that Sarah had heard so many times. "I've had enough of your insolence young lady! You march up to your room right now and stay there!"  
  
"Karen, I'm sixteen, not two. Don't you think I'm a bit old to be sending to my room for speaking bluntly?" Sarah leaned against the door. 'So much for lack of negative energy in the house.'  
  
"Stay there for the rest of the night young lady! We will treat you like a sixteen year old girl when you start ACTING like a sixteen year old girl! Until then, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, and picked up her backpack again, marching up to her room.  
  
As she got there and remembered why Karen was so upset, an idea began to formulate in Sarah's mind. Maybe she could use a little magick to make Karen. hmm. mellow out? 


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Dreamwalker  
  
AUTHOR: Anisky  
  
RATING: PG for now  
  
SUMMARY: Sarah's been dabbling in some real-life magick, determined to be a powerful witch and as mystical and mysterious a figure as those goddesses and other mythical creatures in ancient mythology. The only problem is, now some other creatures have targeted Sarah, people who want to use her and people who want to make sure nobody can use her. Jareth has problems of his own, and only they can help each other... but can they get over their dislike of each other and work together, and maybe even... learn to like each other?   
  
  
  
ARCHIVING: Just ask me! HoneyB87@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sarah does not belong to me, Jareth does not belong to me, in fact anything you recognize does not belong to me. Also, this fic was not written for any sort of intent or purpose to lure anyone into performing "magick" or trying to convert anyone to Pagan religions. In fact, I should tell you that Sarah's misuse of spells and magic is a gross misuse of the art. All of that is merely here because it's an interesting and fairly original plot, and for realistic spells. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
ISarah looked around, and everything was misty, a sort of pearly-gray swirl around her body. The mist cleared, and she found herself in the woods of the Labyrinth. There wasn't a sound, not even the sound of a bird chirping or the crunch of Sarah's feet on the sticks and leaves. Sarah turned, and she saw a huge monster behind her. She turned again and ran as quick as she could, stumbling a bit.  
  
Sarah ran faster, but she couldn't seem to move at all. It got closer and closer, and Sarah spun around again.  
  
There was Karen, with a smile on her face. "Hello, Sarah."/I  
  
Sarah's eyes fluttered open. She rolled over in her bed, rubbing her cheek against the soft pillow. She knew that she'd just woken out of some dream, but she couldn't quite remember what it was.  
  
"Mmmmmm," Sarah cuddled deeper into her covers, and looked at the clock by her bed. 6:30, the red letters proclaimed.  
  
"Dammit!" She swore drowsily, summoning the energy to get out of bed and slipped on a black flowing skirt and a bodice-style top. Rubbing her eyes, Sarah surveyed her appearance. Not bad, she thought. The skirt and bodice together looked like one dress, and she looked like she'd stepped out of some 18 th century European city.  
  
"Not bad at all," Sarah mused out loud, considering her appearance before brushing out her hair. She braided it and then twisted her hair behind her head, completing the image. Picking up a piece of paper, she held it like a fan, fluttering her eyelashes. "Yes, I would be delighted to dance," she said to the mirror, and danced around the room, holding some imaginary person around the waist. The image of the ballroom, dancing with Jareth, came to Sarah's mind.  
  
'Whoa!' Sarah stopped abruptly, not liking the reminder of the evil Goblin King. She went over to the mirror and dabbed on some lip-gloss, declaring her outfit perfect.  
  
She checked the clock again; it was 6:50. How had so much time passed? Usually Karen stood by her door and shouted "Hurry up Sarah, you'll miss your bus!" every morning at 6:45. Shrugging, Sarah decided not to deal with that annoyance today and leave the room before Karen could say anything.  
  
Sarah picked up Return of the King from her dresser, tucking it in her backpack before going downstairs. "Good morning," Karen said cheerfully as Sarah got down, in a surprisingly good mood.  
  
Sarah blinked. "Morning," she said. She sat at the table and poured herself Cheerios. She smiled and waved at Toby, who waved back giggling.  
  
"Do you have any plans after school?"  
  
'Oh no, here it comes' "I was going to go to the mall with Emily and Katie... why? Do you need me to baby sit?"  
  
"Oh no no, I was just curious. It's very thoughtful of you to ask, but we'll be fine. Stay out with your friends as late as you want."  
  
Sarah blinked, very surprised. "Thanks."  
  
"In fact, here." Karen dug through her purse and brought out a twenty- dollar bill. "Here's money for dinner and maybe a nice blouse."  
  
"Thank you..." It was dawning on Sarah what had happened. 'The spell!' she thought. 'It worked!' It was so exciting that she practically jumped out of her seat. "Gotta catch the bus, bye!" she told Karen.  
  
"Alright dear, have a nice day!"  
  
"Oh, I will," Sarah whispered under her breath. Once she got out the front door, she screamed happily. It worked! It worked! "It worked!" she squealed out loud. Now she knew that these spells worked... she could have anything she wanted!  
  
***  
  
Sarah waited patiently in line in front of the class case outside of the Chorus room. The parts for Fame would be posted today, and all of the Drama students were all lining up, holding their breath and hoping they'd made it.  
  
When finally Sarah was close enough to the paper to read it, she began reading names at the top going down. She didn't have to go down very far; her name was 3rd on the list! She followed over with her eyes to what part she had.  
  
"CARMEN!" she squealed, jumping and landing on Katie's foot by mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry Katie, I'm just excited!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm Carmen!!"  
  
Sarah danced away from the crowd so that she wouldn't hurt anybody else, and Katie followed her.  
  
"What part did you get Kate?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I didn't," replied Katie gloomily.  
  
"You didn't? No part at all?" Sarah looked surprised. This was their junior year, normally the time when the Drama students who were previously just chorus members began to get good parts.  
  
"I'm not even in the chorus," Katie told her friend.  
  
"Oh! That's awful!" cried Sarah, and hugged Katie for all of about two seconds. "Sorry Kate, but I want to go tell everybody the good news! I'll see you later!" With that, Sarah skipped off, humming and squealing, "I got the part of Carmen!" to anybody who she even remotely knew.  
  
Sarah found herself strangely glad now that she hadn't used magick for the auditions. Oh well, now she knew that she hadn't needed it anyway! Sarah walked along in a dreamy haze until she practically slammed into Justin.  
  
"Sorry!" she said, leaning over to pick up all her books. She stood up and looked at him. "Really sorry," she added with a smile. He was so cute!  
  
"Hey, it's OK," he told her.  
  
"I'm Carmen in the school play!" she told him with a smile on her face, turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, cool," he said absently, going on his own way as well, to where Sarah assumed his friends hung out.  
  
"Yeah," she said dreamily, watching him. She smiled, and turned abruptly, going towards her first period class. "He is so going to be mine."  
  
She looked back one time to look at the heartthrob of the 12th grade, and saw him with his arm around a girl. "Heh. Sorry girl, but after I do a little work with him, he won't even remember your name."  
  
With that, she turned for the last time and briskly strode to her Pre- Calculus, contemplating how great it would be to finally have the hottest guy in school drool all over her, be the lead in the school play, and have her step mother completely off her case.  
  
'Who knows what else I can get?' Sarah thought with a distinct sense of triumph. 'I'm certainly going to find out.'  
  
Sarah sat down in her class, opening her notebook to last night's homework. She'd take notes in class today, because she wasn't completely sure that her magic worked, but with any luck soon she wouldn't even need to bother with schoolwork, she'd be able to snap her fingers and get straight A's.  
  
Yes. . . life was certainly looking up. 


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Dreamwalker  
  
AUTHOR: Anisky  
  
RATING: PG for now  
  
SUMMARY: Sarah's been dabbling in some real-life magick, determined to be a powerful witch and as mystical and mysterious a figure as those goddesses and other mythical creatures in ancient mythology. The only problem is, now some other creatures have targeted Sarah, people who want to use her and people who want to make sure nobody can use her. Jareth has problems of his own, and only they can help each other... but can they get over their dislike of each other and work together, and maybe even... learn to like each other?

ARCHIVING: Just ask me! HoneyB87@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: Sarah does not belong to me, Jareth does not belong to me, in fact anything you recognize does not belong to me.  Also, this fic was not written for any sort of intent or purpose to lure anyone into performing "magick" or trying to convert anyone to Pagan religions.  In fact, I should tell you that Sarah's misuse of spells and magic is a gross misuse of the art.  All of that is merely here because it's an interesting and fairly original plot, and for realistic spells.  Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
The bell tinkled as Sarah opened the door and walked into one of her favorite stores, the one in which she'd found "Labyrinth" in fact. Few people were ever in the corner of the store where Sarah loved to go; the air was stale and everything was covered with dust.  Sarah paused, and sneezed violently, as she always did when first entering the musty shop.    
  
"Sarah? Is that you?"  Helena was a kindly old lady who ran the store.  She made most of her money with the valuable antiques the she sold at one end of the store, but Sarah could tell that her passion was really in the timeworn books that were crammed into shelves all over the store.    
  
"Yes, I'm here, Helena!" Sarah called, stepping out from behind the shelves to smile at the woman at the cash register.    
  
"I haven't seen you in forever!" exclaimed the woman.  "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been well," Sarah told her.  "Karen keeps trying to stop me from coming here, that's why I haven't been by.  She doesn't approve of my 'overactive imagination.'"  
  
Helena made a tutting sound and shook her head.  "That woman.  I can't believe she can't see what a wonderful stepdaughter she has.  Not approving of imagination! Well I never!"  
  
Sarah smiled.  "Thanks, Helena.  That means a lot."  She walked over and gave the woman a big hug.  "But she's been nicer about it lately.  Do you have any new books?"  
  
"Oh, loads!" smiled Helena.  "They're right over there, by the door.  I'm afraid I haven't had time to get them shelved yet.  I've had several new antique lamps and tables and people have been by asking about them.  There's a lot of book keeping too."    
  
"So the store is doing well then?" asked Sarah as she stepped over the stacks of yellowed newspapers to the stack of books.    
  
"Oh yes, it is."  The woman smiled at the young girl as sat down comfortably and began the familiar cycle of looking through all of the books.  "How are you doing, dear?"  
  
Sarah looked up from the first book she'd picked up, an old novel that hadn't been historical when it was written—or even when that book had been printed—but definitely was now.  "I got the role of Carmen in the school play, Fame.  It's a really big part."    
  
"Oh, that's wonderful dear!" exclaimed Helena.  "Though, I suppose that will take up a lot of your time."  
  
"Yeah, it's really time-intensive," agreed Sarah.  "It's alright though, I love to act."  
  
"I guess you wouldn't have time for a job then?" asked the old woman regretfully.  "I had been hoping that you would be interested in working here."  
  
Sarah pouted.  "Aww! I would have loved to, but you're right, I don't think there's time."  She put down the book she was holding and picked up the next one in the pile, bringing it to her nose to sniff it and then looking it over.  "Maybe when the school play is done?"    
  
"I'd like that dear.  Until then, I'll have to find somebody else to work here."  Helena turned back to her paperwork, and Sarah returned to inspecting each book.    
  
It had been about half an hour of silence, with Helena looking up and smiling quietly at the sight of the teenage girl in the corner making her way through the pile of new books with such a look of contentment.  Sarah had already set aside two books next to her that she wanted to buy, and the rest of them were neatly piled back where they should be.   
  
Sarah's eyes got wide as she came along a huge book bound with red leather.  She lifted it; it was very heavy; so heavy in fact that she grunted slightly with the effort to hold it to her face and sniff the pages and binding.  It was definitely a very old book; Sarah had been around old books long enough to tell what scent meant an old book, and this one was positively archaic.    
  
She smiled as her fingers traced the words on the words on the cover:  "The Art of Spellwork".  
  
Sarah stood up, picking up the two other books she'd wanted and lugged them to the counter.  "I'd like these, please," she said with a smile.    
  
"You're done awfully quickly," noted Helena, taking the books from her and inspecting each for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I have to get home soon," Sarah told her.  "I'll look at the rest later.  How much is that big book?  It's leather bound and very old, I know that it's probably worth more than I have with me…" Sarah's voice trailed off.  
  
Helena smiled at her.  "Don't worry, dear," she said.  "I'll give it to you for a dollar, just like the others.  You're my Sarah, after all!"  
  
"No, I should at least give you more than that," argued Sarah as she took the twenty dollar bill she had as well as the five and gave it to the old woman.  
  
"I insist."  Helena smiled and took the give, giving Sarah back two dollars.  "I can tell you'll enjoy it.  Just promise me that you'll come back soon."  
  
Sarah smiled as she picked up the books.  "I will! I promise!" she exclaimed, kissing Helena on the cheek before turning to leave the building.    
  
Once Sarah left, Helena's eyebrows drew together as she watched the girl leave.  She was heading towards dangerous territory, Helena could tell.  She would have to keep an eye on the girl, and hope the warnings in the book she's just bought would put the girl back on the right path.  
  
****  
  
Sarah sat at the center of her room, meditating.  She'd read in the book that was a good way to gather your energy to try spells and to draw in your power.    
  
She concentrated on the penny in front of her, murmuring the cants that were supposed to calm her mind.  Slowly, the penny rose in the air a few inches, hovered, and then fell back down onto the desk.  
  
Sarah's mouth widened into an almost frightening grin as she concentrated even more and managed to make the penny hover in the air for almost a minute.    
  
She lay back on her bed, exhausted by even that little display but still exhilarated.  There was no question now; Sarah definitely had powers, powers that she could learn to harness and control.  It would take a lot of work—but oh, it would be worth it.    
  
Now completely convinced that it was not just a coincidence, and that it would be worth it, Sarah stood up and strode over to her vanity.  She opened a drawer and pulled everything out of it.  Finally at the bottom was a huge book, and Sarah lugged it out.  Karen _should_ stay off her case from now on, but Sarah decided to be careful, just in case something had gone wrong.  It had been one of her first spells after all.     
  
Sarah opened the book and began reading from where she'd left off, with meditation, skimming over all of the cautions the book had in the first chapter.  Sarah rolled her eyes and continued to chapter two to get away from all those nonsense warnings.  She already knew the dangers that magick could have, she didn't need to read about it all over again.    
  
As she read, Sarah tore a page from her notebook then tore them into little strips, putting a bookmark in everything she'd need to know to do the spells she currently had in mind:  automatically acing her classes, making Justin date her, and making people like her more.    
  
The book was soon filled with little strips of paper.  Sarah was learning a lot from this book, and she knew that soon she would be able to do all those things she'd always wanted to.  Very soon.    
  
  
A/N:  PLEASE review!!! That's all I have to say  
  



End file.
